What!
by feathergriffin
Summary: We all know how Inuyasha is when it comes to emotions and getting close to people, right? What happens when he lands in an AU where he's supposedly a playboy? What happens when a spoiled and bratty Inuyasha ends up in the canon universe?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. Yup! Another story! How many people want to chase me down now? Well, you don't know where I live (I hope) so I'm safe!

Summary: Inuyasha wakes up in a different place. His surroundings are red, he's naked, there is a disturbing scent in the air, and there's what? A naked woman coming after him! Shit!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just like tweaking the story!

Inuyasha and the Alternate Universe

_Prologue 1_

_Alternate Universe_

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, unconsciously scratching behind his ear as he yawned. He blinked a couple of times. Red. Everything was red! Red walls, red bed (bed, he fell asleep in a tree!) red sheets, red floor, everything! It looked to be the same color as his clothing, and he looked down at his sleeves. Or where his sleeves would be, if he had any…he was naked. Inuyasha gave a quiet yelp, the brief increase of air coming through his mouth alerting him to something else. There was a strange stench in the air. He sniffed a couple of times, and his face turned redder than the room. It smelled like…THAT. What had happened? Why did it look like he was in Kagome's time, albeit a very red one? Why in the hell was he naked, and why the hell did it smell like someone had been rutting in here?

Inuyasha looked around. He hadn't gotten drunk in Kagome time and slept with someone, had he? However unlikely that was considering that the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in a tree, that was the only idea he could think of. He stood up, and looked around for his clothes. He couldn't find his clothing, but there were some red pants and some kind of red shirt that was tight and had short sleeves. Had Kagome gotten him dressed up, and drunk? He hadn't slept with her, had he? Inuyasha looked around, and his horrified eyes were captured by the demoness in the bed. Her hair was chin-length, her eyes were red, and she had a small, petite body.

"Yura!" he cried, stumbling back and knocking into the wall, "what the hell, you're dead!"

She just chuckled and slowly stood up, causing Inuyasha's face to return to its previous state of red. "I hate to tell you this Inuyasha, but you aren't quite that good. Close, dear, but not that close. Want to try again?"

She was…slinking towards him. Inuyasha's eyes were riveted to the slender and completely naked body, a horrible fascination keeping his eyes fixated.

"Why'd you get dressed, lover?" she said, and suddenly she was right by him, and rubbing herself all over him. Inuyasha's face turned redder, and he froze.

"Let me help you take those off. It looks so uncomfortable," she purred, and started to pull his shirt upwards. This, to the still innocent Inuyasha's brain, was enough to bring him back. He screeched, pushed her away from him, and jumped out a nearby window.

Minutes later he was in what he thought Kagome would call a park. His chest heaved as he tried to assimilate just what happened. He woke up in a strange place, in Kagome's time, and Yura, of all people was there, and was apparently the demoness he had slept with. What was fucking going on?

"I'll just go to the shrine," he muttered, running his hands through his hair, "Then I'll find Kagome, and get the hell out of here. No one ever needs to know just what happened." He leapt up and away, headed for a tall building where he would hopefully be able to discover where exactly he was, and where the shrine was. A couple seconds later a man walked through, black hair pulled back in a short pony tail, and looked around.

"I would have sworn I heard Inuyasha here just a moment ago," Miroku muttered, then shook his head and walked away. What would he be doing here, of all places?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Inuyasha looked around. Everything seemed a bit off, but he was able to see a tree that towered over the city. He jumped from building to building, racing towards salvation.

When he finally got there (it seemed like an eternity to him) he spotted Kagome sweeping the courtyard. "Kagome!" Inuyasha wailed, "It was horrible! Did I get drunk or something?"

Kagome turned around, and Inuyasha almost stumbled. She had large glasses, baggy clothing, and hair that was pulled so tightly away from her face that it looked painful. It didn't help when a scowl came over her face.

"You probably are drunk right now, idiot. What are you doing here, some sort of dare?" Kagome snapping, waving the broom slightly in the air as if she was about to hit him.

Inuyasha moved closer. "Are you all right? Are you possessed? Because you look weird."

Kagome's face tightened, and her grip on the broom's handle did likewise. "I'm quite aware of your opinions of my looks, Inuyasha, thank you very much. Go bother someone else!"

Inuyasha was almost convinced now that Kagome was possessed. "Okay, Kagome, you've fought off possession a few times now, it should be an easy process for you. Look, let's jump in the well and I'll take you to Keade's, and maybe she can help. And maybe we can figure out what weirdo is behind this disaster."

"Inuyasha, you are creeping me out. Go away!" Kagome commanded, and turned around, working out her annoyance on the innocent dust.

"Oh no. We're going back through the well to Keade's whether you like it or not so we can figure this out!" Inuyasha said. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, with her screaming, kicking, and banging her fists against his back. He went over to the well house, threw open the doors, and leapt from the top of the stairs, falling rather gracefully into the well. He landed with a small jolt and jumped back up. His mouth slowly fell open as he looked around at the well house.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha muttered.

"That's what I want to know!" Kagome screamed.

**End of Prologue 1**

I've seen so many AU Inuyasha's where Inuyasha is the biggest playboy in school. As we all know, Inuyasha isn't quite that confident with women in the actual series, so I wondered what would happen if the real Inuyasha fell into one of those universes. Any resemblance to other's stories is unintended. I'm trying to write something that is based on the concept of playboy Inuyasha in general, and am not trying to target any one AU playboy Inuyasha in particular. If anyone has a problem with something I write, please send me an email or flame me or review, and let me know, and I'll do the best I can to fix it, unless you actually do flame you, where upon I shall have to make you a public laughingstock. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the title in the first prologue. It was only a working title! And everyone can thank _kimasbetrthenyou_ for me deciding to post this a little earlier! To find out who s/he is, go to my profile! It's interesting, I promise!

Disclaimer: Have you read my fanfictions? Obviously I am no Rumiko Takahashi.

**What!**

_Prologue 2_

_Canon Universe_

Inuyasha turned restlessly, seeking for the warmth that had been there just moments ago. However, he was met with only air, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, almost landing on Shippou. He blinked blearily as the sound of anger and…was that laughter…filled his ears. He sat up, scratching his head and looking around, still only half-awake. He blinked several times in astonishment.

He was surrounded! He looked around, taking in everything with disbelief. He was in the middle of the forest, with Miroku dressed in girly robes and Sango in a totally hot outfit both laughing loudly at him. Shippou, his mother's friend's son, was yelling at him about being careful where he fell and not to be such a clumsy half-breed. He turned his head, and his eyes widened. Kagome, the class geek and all-around screw-up, looked hot! Her hair was down, though slightly messy, her eyes were blue, and she was wearing the absolutely most ravishing school uniform he had ever seen. She looked…hot. Kagome wasn't supposed to look hot.

He shook his head. "This is the most screwed up dream I've ever had, and that includes the one where I went to school in those stupid boxers mom gave me." He looked down at his body, both relieved that he was wearing clothes and appalled at what exactly he was wearing. Apparently he was sporting a rather stupid looking old outfit, though at least the color was decent. "Scratch that. This is totally beyond screwed up. Yura must have given me some weird shit."

Kagome's mouth slowly dropped open. "Do you have a fever? Yura's been dead for ages now."

Inuyasha shook his head as the sounds died down, with everyone staring at him like he was the crazy one. "Yura's dead? That sucks. She was always good for some fun. Oh well, soon I'll wake up and everything will be normal again. Though I will miss you two chicks actually looking decent for a change, and Miroku, dude, you have to find something less gay to wear."

"Possession?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Either that or he is really sick," Shippou said.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm nuts? This is my dream! I should be able to do whatever I want here!" Inuyasha's voice trailed off thoughtfully, "Hey, that's a good idea! Miroku, Shippou, you may disappear! Sango, Kagome, you two are going to have some fun. Maybe later we can even get a few others to join in!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Miroku, normally not fazed by perverted things, was astonished, simply because this was Inuyasha talking.

"Kagome," Sango said in a strained voice, "Sit him."

Kagome nodded, and as Inuyasha watched with confusion, she yelled the word, "Sit!" He was brought to the ground with a force that knocked the air out of him, and before he could work up any air to protest, Sango's best friend, the big boomerang, knocked him out cold.

"We better take him to Keade's," Kagome said, "This is more important then the jewel shards hunt."

Miroku and Sango nodded. "What kind of demon do you think might have possessed him, anyways?" Sango asked, "Whoever it was must really suck, because that was nothing like the real Inuyasha."

"Your words, as ever, are true!" Miroku said, "In the meantime, however, I think I will give us a little added protection." He knelt besides his friend, grabbing onto his hair and pulling his face out of the ground. Digging around in his robes, he grabbed an ofuda and pulled it out. He glanced at it, nodded to himself, and slapped it onto Inuyasha's forehead.

"Paralyzing ofuda?" Kagome asked as she packed things up to leave.

"Yes," Miroku replied, "I don't want to take any chances. You two lovely ladies can feel safe with me here to protect from this possessed demon's crude advances."

Sango and Kagome both stopped packing and looked at each other. "Right," Sango drawled, "I really feel safe now. And you, Kagome?"

"Oh, completely," Kagome replied.

"My heart is gladdened to know how much faith you both have in me!" Miroku exclaimed, ignoring the ladies' mockery.

"How are we going to get Inuyasha back?" Shippou asked. The three adults looked at each other, then at Kirara, then back to Shippou.

"Kirara can't take all of us," Sango said doubtfully.

"And Inuyasha can't be trusted to carry anyone right now, not that he is in any condition to," Kagome added.

"But we need to get Inuyasha back to Keade's as quickly as possible," Miroku said.

"Shippou," Kagome said, "I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could hold your balloon form for awhile?"

Shippou gulped slightly as everyone waited for his answer. "That's one of my easiest transformations, but I don't think I'll be able to handle it for over an hour at a time. And at most I could only take two people without shortening the time."

"How far is it from here to Keade's by air?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango tapped her leg as she thought. "Probably about three or four hours at Shippou's normal pace."

Kagome bit her lip in thought. "What if we tied a rope around Shippou and Kirara? Kirara could drag Shippou and whoever he takes with him, but the weight shouldn't slow us down that much because Shippou's form is so light."

"That might work. At least it will take up close enough so that Keade's won't be far away," Sango said.

"Who will be riding with whom?" Miroku asked, hoping he could still ride with Sango.

"I have to ride with Kirara," Sango said. She and Kagome finished packing at about the same time, and Miroku had already finished hiding the signs of their presence in the small forest clearing.

"I want Kagome to ride with me!" Shippou said, though that was already a given.

"I guess Inuyasha better go with Kagome then," Sango said reluctantly. "At least if anything happens she can push him off then sit him."

"That is most wise, Lady Sango. I accept your invitation for a private ride on Kirara together as always with pleasure," Miroku said, bowing slightly.

Sango huffed, and rummaged around in the pack for some rope. "Maybe I should tie you up as well," Sango muttered angrily.

"Wait a moment; do you think Hachi might be in the area?" Kagome asked, hoping against hope.

"No," Miroku said, "He normally hangs around the opposite side of Keade's village."

"Darn," Kagome muttered. That would have solved the whole problem neatly, but as always, it wasn't to be.

Things were slowly arranged. Shippou turned into his large balloon shape and tried to hold as still as he could. Sango took first Kagome, then Inuyasha up and got them onto Shippou. They tried to figure out how to get a rope around him, but finally gave up. Shippou had to grasp the rope in his teeth. The luggage was put on Kirara, set between Sango and Miroku to Miroku's disappointment and Sango's relief. They were soon off. Shippou's teeth soon felt like they were going to all pop out at once as he clenched his teeth around the rope, and Kirara was only flying at ¾ her normal speed. By the time Shippou's ability to hold a transformation was up, his jaw ached fiercely, and Kagome's arms were tired from trying to hold Inuyasha's body still on Shippou's round form. Kirara was grateful to get the rope off of her as well.

"We're only an hour's walk from the village. Kirara, do you mind carrying him?" Sango asked, "I hate to ask you to do this, but it is an emergency."

Kirara mewed, and Inuyasha was soon draped over Kirara. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku divided the packs, and Shippou gratefully hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. He kept opening and closing his mouth, stretching the muscles into different shapes to try and relieve the ache he felt. Kagome noticed this, and she frowned.

"I'm really sorry you had to do that," Kagome told him.

"Ib's okay," Shippou managed, "Inuyasha's ba enough wivout bein' pothethed."

Kagome smiled slightly, "True. I'm still sorry you had to do that. I'll make sure to get you a really big set of crayons next time I go back."

Shippou's eyes lit up. "And some pocky too?" he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, smiling.

After that silence fell, and it was a little over an hour when they sighted Keade's village.

"Finally," Sango said, "Maybe now we can get some answers."

**End Prologue 2**

I had to shut PB Inuyasha up before I truly wanted to kill him. (PlayBoy Inuyasha) Anyways, here's the next prologue, and I look forward to hearing your opinions! Next time, we get some answers!


	3. Chapter 3

Well…this story is not getting as much notice as I had hoped, but I'm planning on continuing it anyways. I enjoy the idea I have for it, and where I know it's going, so I know I'm going to continue writing it. Hopefully you will review, since with all of my other stories I'm working on, it would help if I had a little extra motivation. However, since not many people are actually reading this, I'm not going to make any demands…I'll just say that the greater half of this chapter has been sitting around for awhile now…a few months at least…

**What!**

_Chapter Three_

Canon Inuyasha

Inuyasha dumped Kagome on the ground and glared at her. She ignored him, standing up and making a run for the doors to the well house. Inuyasha got there before her (being half demon, he had a rather unfair advantage) and closed the doors standing in front of them, arms folded.

"What happened on your fifteenth birthday," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome's face grew pale. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You really suck as a fake Kagome, and I want to know why the well isn't working!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about! And I am not possessed! This is how I normally am, as you well know, jerk!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Oh, you're possessed. I can tell that by the brown eyes," Inuyasha stated. Kagome almost stepped back slightly in surprise.

"What are you talking about?! My eyes have always been brown!" Kagome asked, both demanding and nervous.

"See, that's how I know you are possessed," Inuyasha said, "I've seen you with blue eyes for almost two years now, and yet you claim that your eyes are brown. This is the first time they've actually changed color, though," he mused to himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome was trying to be very calm, and very patient considering the fact that she was in the one building on the shrine that creeped her out, locked in with Inuyasha of all people. "I have known you for far longer then two years, much to my displeasure. All I can think of is that either you've gone insane, and I'll need to call the hospital soon, or that you're playing the oddest joke you have yet."

"What's a hospital?" Inuyasha asked. He sat down as well, leaning against the doors so she wouldn't be able to open them unless she somehow moved him.

Kagome groaned. "Okay, you're crazy then. You have to know what a hospital is."

"How am I supposed to know about this kind of stuff, huh?" Inuyasha demanded, "I'm from the feudal era, remember? Oh, I forgot, you've forgotten everything that's happened since your fifteenth birthday. You probably don't even remember the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome's mouth fell open, and instinctually clasped a small bulge hidden by her shirt. "Shikon no Tama? Now I know you really are crazy. That's just a myth!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he saw her reflexive action. "Don't lie to me! You're hiding it under your shirt! And why is it all in one piece?!" Inuyasha seemed to sag a little farther, "What's happened?" he asked himself quietly, "Everything's wrong."

Kagome felt a little bad when she heard his voice, and the first hint of doubt crept up on her. She had never seen the Inuyasha she knew act so oddly, had never seen him pretend to be dumber then he was, and had never, never seen him with the look he had on his face right now. She sighed, and tugged at the end of her French braid slightly. "All right, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What do you remember, and it better be good because frankly, this whole thing sounds more then a bit unbelievable.

Inuyasha made a slight face. "I don't really see why I should explain things to someone whose possessed, but," he tapped a finger on the old wood he was sitting on, thoughtful, "Maybe I can make sense of things better like this. Or maybe you'll remember. I can't tell you everything, only what I know. You fell into that well over there on your fifteenth birthday, dragged in by that ugly hag of a centipede demon. You ended up in what you call the feudal era, and meet Keade, another old hag, though she's not too bad. Then the centipede hag comes after you, and you run into me. I was sealed by Kikyou on the sacred tree because a huge misunderstanding that was created by Naraku, the bastard. Anyways, you unsealed me to save your life. However, during everything the Shikon no Tama was torn from your body. A day or two after that you made what was one of the stupidest actions in your life, and managed to shatter the Shikon no Tama into pieces, and it went all over Japan. We've been collecting them and fighting Naraku ever since. Is any of this making any sense?"

Kagome scrubbed her face as if trying to wake herself up, hoping that this was just a horrible dream. Why did all this crap happen to her? "It definitely doesn't fit with anything I know. I'm taking you to grandpa, maybe he'll know what to do, and if you're crazy or something has actually happened."

Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously. "Your grandfather? The one who keeps trying to ambush me with fake ofudas?"

Kagome's mouth fell open, but she closed it again, shaking her head ruefully. "They might be fake where you come from, but here I've personally seen him vanquish some of the common demon pests that lurk in every household."

"Demons?" Inuyasha asked, "I didn't know there were demons in your time."

Kagome stood up, brushing her self off efficiently. "Never mind that. Let's figure things out before we start comparing memories, okay?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled reluctantly. Why, why wouldn't he wake up? This world was so…wrong.

Kagome walked over to him and, placing a hand on the door he was leaning against, pushed. It opened easily and Inuyasha fell flat on his back, startled. Kagome stepped over him and continued towards the main building. "The shrine doors open out."

Inuyasha shook his head and got up, annoyed. He didn't saying anything, however, because he just hoped that this Kagome's grandfather was different and would tell him how to solve this whole mess.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I got a question for you!" Kagome called, pitching her voice so that her grandfather would hopefully come out without her having to hunt through all the buildings.

Someone very familiar to Inuyasha stumbled out of a nearby shed. "My beloved grand daughter calls me and asks for my wisdom! I am coming, my dear!"

Kagome's face grew more and more red. "Grandpa! There's a guest!"

"Are you ashamed of my love for you, my beloved granddaughter, the heir to this shrine?" her grandfather asked, his face falling into lines of despair. Kagome grew to an even brighter shade of red.

"Respected, huh?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Grandpa! This is serious! It's shrine business!" Kagome couldn't possibly get any redder.

"Oh, right then! Why didn't you say so?" her grandfather said, his face going back to normal all too quickly for Inuyasha's level of comfort.

"Grandpa," Kagome groaned, "I shouldn't have had to!"

Her grandfather ignored this and turned to Inuyasha. "What's the problem, young man?"

"Everything!" Inuyasha said, frustrated. He still didn't believe Kagome's grandfather would do much good, but on the other hand, everything was topsy-turvy so maybe he did know something. "Last night I fell asleep in my time, about five hundred years ago according to my Kagome, and I wake up in her era, in a completely," here Inuyasha paused, remembering. He shuddered, and his face turned red. "Well, in a place I never was before. I panicked, and since it was obviously Kagome's time, I came here, but then she was all weird and not like my Kagome!"

"Your Kagome, huh?" Kagome's grandfather said knowingly.

Inuyasha blushed again, and said, "What else am I supposed to call her since they both have the same names?"

"And I've known Inuyasha for two years now, and he's lived in this town for his entire life. And he knows my eyes are blue!" Kagome said, "You know I never forget my contacts!"

"And I remember having lived in the feudal era for my entire life! The only time I ever came to this time was to fetch Kagome back so that we could hunt jewel shards and Naraku!" Inuyasha declared.

Kagome and her grandfather looked at each other, some hidden and meaningful message passing between them. Inuyasha huffed.

"And you say that you went to sleep in one place, and awakened in another?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Yes! I went to sleep in my time, in a tree, and I wake up," and here Inuyasha paused again, blushing. Kagome finally caught on to where he must have awakened, knowing Inuyasha's habits (everyone at the school knew about Inuyasha's habits) and started to laugh. Inuyasha's ears drooped. "It's not funny!" he protested, "It was horrible!"

Kagome continued to laugh. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms defensively. "Who was it?" Kagome finally managed.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Yura. I thought I had killed that maniac already and she's alive here!"

Kagome just laughed harder.

"Anyways," Kagome's grandfather said, "Putting that aside for now, Kagome, do you think that this is simply someone just possessing him?"

"Possessing me? I'm the one with the right memories, it's everyone else's that are screwed up!" Inuyasha protested and was promptly ignored.

Kagome turned serious at her grandfather's question. "I don't think I could imagine the Inuyasha I know acting like this. It's completely different from his style. I mean, there are a few basic similarities, but the Inuyasha I knew wouldn't fail to boast about having yet another woman in his bed, even ignoring all the other differences."

"God, I've fallen asleep and apparently become Miroku," Inuyasha muttered, "This truly is a nightmare."

Kagome giggled slightly. "Well, what do you think?" she asked her grandfather.

"I think I might know what happened, but I need to go look in my scrolls to double check. Why don't you two youngsters amuse yourselves?" Kagome's grandfather suggested, then walked off before the other two could say a word.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other doubtfully as silence filled the courtyard. After a few minutes, Kagome thought of something. "You ran out right after you awakened, right?" she asked.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said, "Yura's crazy!"

The side of Kagome's mouth twitched as she tried to keep from laughing. "Would you be interested in some breakfast then?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "There wouldn't be any ramen in this crazy place, would there?"

Kagome really smiled this time. "Ramen, huh? You like Ramen that much?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha said fervently.

"I think I can arrange that pretty easily," Kagome said, "come on."

It was after the twelve or fourteenth bowl (Kagome had had a hard time keeping count) that Kagome's grandfather came into the kitchen, waving a scroll above his head.

"I think I have discovered the answer! Behold!" he cried, somehow unrolling the scroll and placing it on the table simultaneously.

Inuyasha gulped down his latest bowl of ramen and came to stand over Kagome's grandfather's shoulder, peering down at the parchment along with Kagome. "What is this?" Inuyasha asked, "I can't read a word."

"I can barely make out anything either," admitted Kagome.

"A half demon and a teenager can't read what a sixty-three-year old man can! Pitiful!" Kagome's grandfather declared.

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just tell us!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome's grandfather began to read, "In certain places, at certain times, the worlds similar to our own will touch. When this happens, worlds are forever changed. Events that would have never happened happen. People change places with those whose souls their own are most similar too. It is a time of miracles and destruction."

Kagome's grandfather turned around slightly, and said, "Knowing how impatient you are young man, I shall summarize and explain the rest of what this document says. There are many worlds out there, each with their differences and similarities. Sometimes they touch, and when that happens, people will switch places with their counterparts. It doesn't last forever, I shall warn you. The natural balance will not allow the wrong soul in a world. However, it is unknown how long a person will stay in that world before the natural balance sets things straight. A person might be there for only moments, or for years. It's the only thing that explains everything that you and my daughter have told me."

"Will the same amount of time pass in both worlds?" Inuyasha questioned, hoping against hope that the old man would say no, that no time would pass there.

"Yes, for as you have come here, the one whose body you inhabit is in your place," the older man said. His eyes watched Inuyasha, and Inuyasha could almost feel the waves of pity coming from the two people.

"But you said it might only be moments! I might disappear from here at any time, and be back where I am supposed to be, right?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"The natural balance is seldom so quick to fix things," Kagome's grandfather replied.

"You might be wrong!" Inuyasha declared as he backed away from their pitying faces, "There must be some other explanation!"

"I'm sorry, young one. Ask any wise one you can find, this is the only possible explanation other then you being crazy," Kagome's grandfather said.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, and bolted out the door. Kagome rushed after and yelled, "Stay!" Inuyasha faltered slightly, the command sounding enough like sit that he reacted instinctually.

"Please, you don't know anything about this world! You said it yourself, you're from the feudal era! Not only are you from the feudal era, but one from a different world! You can't do this by yourself! You don't know any of the rules for demons and half demons or anything!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, and continued to run.

Kagome chased after him, though she lost him quickly. She slowed down, walking and worrying. She felt sympathy for him, the memory of his wild eyes as he realized he might be stuck in a different world for years away from all he knew haunting her.

"All right," she told herself, "I have to go about this the right way and be smart, because there is no way I can catch up to him like this. He's from the feudal era, where would someone from the feudal era go?"

After thinking of all the more historical places of Tokyo and dismissing him, something Inuyasha had said came back to her. Something like, "I went to sleep in a tree in my time." Trees! Of course, the park! What was the closest park to where she lived? She hurried through the streets once more, leaving several annoyed people behind her as she rushed by. The Inuyasha she knew might be a real jerk, but this one was nice, despite his bravado. And she couldn't leave him alone like this in a new world, with everything changed! And he knew a her from a different time and they were obviously friends. She owed it to her other self!

She didn't wonder about why she was making so many excuses for her actions, but continued to hurry towards the park. Out of breath, she collapsed on a bench at the edge, gasping for breath. "You'd think with all of those shrine steps I wouldn't be so out of shape," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a crash. Worried that something had happened, Kagome ran towards where she heard the commotion, thanking any god or goddess that was listening that this was one of the less popular parks, being known for a hangout of various gangs at night. The emerged into what was now a clearing, though it had, just recently, been just another part of the forest. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Was he…he was! He was chopping up trees into firewood with his claws.

"I need to remember to get him a stress ball or something," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he ignored her and continued to cut up trees into smaller and smaller pieces.

"What?" he grunted.

"It might be best if we leave," Kagome said. She could hear police sirens in the distance, "I think that the police think someone's having a fight here. You beat the trees, let's go!"

"What's the problem? It's just firewood, and I don't care if someone uses it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled nervously. "You're not really allowed to make firewood from living trees in a park, Inuyasha. I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

Inuyasha scowled. Just what he needed, yet another reminder of the difference between this new world and the old one. In the old one, the villagers were grateful when he got angry. No one had had to chop much firewood for a couple of years now. He scooped Kagome up and started running away, at least until the edge of the park. He set her down and she collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Um, thanks," Kagome said after a moment.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, looking away with his arms folded.

Kagome caught her breath and stood up. "Come, let's go back to the shrine and discuss what you can do. And maybe you won't be stuck here for too long and you can go back to your friends."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly, and fell into step besides Kagome. After they had gone a few blocks, Inuyasha asked, "Why are you helping me anyways? You don't seem to like the other me. I don't even know the other me and I don't like him."

Kagome smiled slightly. "You aren't him, so why should I treat you as if you are?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched once, and they fell silent again as they walked back to the shrine. Along the way, a couple spotted the two together, and fell silent from shock.

Sango turned to Miroku. "Follow?" she asked.

"Definitely! It would be so rude for them to be keeping a secret from us, their best friends!" Miroku declared.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Um, me, you, dating? No one else knows? Ring a bell?"

Miroku grinned. "That's different!"

"How?" Sango asked.

"Because I don't want to depress all the boys at school! Imagine their reaction when they find out that your heart has already been taken by one such as me?" Miroku said gallantly, "And Inuyasha can't keep a secret that isn't his own if his life depended on it. He isn't even that good at keeping his own secrets either."

"Why did I start going out with you again?" Sango asked, groaning.

"Because I'm charming and you adore me?" Miroku asked, beaming.

"More like I couldn't get any sleep because you called me at all hours of the night, asking for a date, and when I finally gave you the condition that you couldn't hit on any girls at school for a week, you pretended to have lost your voice. I still say you cheated!" Sango declared.

"Of course not, my dearest Sango! I pretended to lose my voice, yes, but I didn't give girls any notes, or letters, or have any contact with a girl except in a normal and friendly manner!" Miroku protested.

"My definition of friendly and yours are different," Sango grumbled. Miroku took her hand again, though, and squeezed it slightly. She smiled up at him. He might be the most aggravating man on earth, but she loved him.

They followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the Shrine. They had thought they had managed to trick them, but they found Inuyasha and Kagome waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Did you want something?" Kagome asked. When Inuyasha had mentioned that he could tell Miroku and Sango were following them, she had been surprised, but clues that had been puzzling her for months started to add up, and she wondered why she hadn't figured it out earlier. She had discussed options with Inuyasha, and he had said he didn't care if they found out, so they continued as they were, saving the confrontation for the shrine.

"Ah, Kagome, well," Miroku said, embarrassed.

"What's going on, Kagome? Last time I knew, you hated Inuyasha's guts," Sango declared.

"Last time I knew, you still hated Miroku's guts, but apparently the two of you have been secretly dating behind our backs for months now," Kagome said.

Sango blushed. Inuyasha, impatient, said, "Quit the dramatics and tell them already, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged, and said "This isn't Inuyasha. Well, he's Inuyasha, but apparently from another world or dimension."

"Uh huh," Sango said, disbelievingly, "Right. And Miroku's hand really is cursed." While Miroku kept his hands to himself (since there were laws against sexual harassment) when he wasn't dating a woman, he was quite well known for frequently fondling his current girl whenever he could. He blamed it on his cursed hand.

"Inuyasha, I admit, this is quite the strange joke," Miroku said, "You would normally at least come up with a better explanation. If you two are secretly dating like we were, we'll understand."

Inuyasha turned a bright, beet red. "Considering he was with Yura last night, I don't think that's the right explanation," Kagome stated bluntly.

Inuyasha turned redder. "I thought I told you to leave that subject alone! It wasn't my fault, it was my evil perverted otherself!"

"Do you have any proof?" Miroku asked, deciding to play along.

Kagome and Inuyasha thought for a moment before Kagome's face brightened as she remembered something she and Inuyasha had been talking about. She ran off, the others looking after her, slightly confused. The three stood there for a moment, and then suddenly, to Miroku and Sango's horror, they saw Kagome standing behind Inuyasha with her bow upraised. Before they could even shout a warning, Kagome had, in quick succession, fired off ten arrows.

Hearing them whistle through the air, Inuyasha turned around quickly, mouth falling open. He couldn't dodge in time, instead having to twist and slice through the arrows to keep from getting killed.

"What the hell was that about?!" Inuyasha yelled, "I could have been killed!"

"I know you're from the Feudal Era, and I figured you'd be able to defend yourself pretty easily. You said you'd been in plenty of fights before. And I was right, right?" Kagome said, setting her bow and quiver down and leaning them against the nearby shed.

Kagome then walked forward, ignoring Inuyasha's continued protests and talking to Miroku and Sango. "We both know that our Inuyasha, even with his half demon abilities, couldn't have done it. He's lazy, and never really bothered with training on how to fight."

Sango looked over at Miroku, who was reluctantly nodding his head. "Inuyasha and his father have had many fights over it. Inuyasha refuses to learn how to fight, claiming that as a half demon he doesn't have to worry about it."

Inuyasha's face froze. Kagome noticed, and turned back to him. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Father's…alive? Is my mom alive?" Inuyasha asked, his voice shaking.

Kagome, eyes widening, turned to Miroku. Miroku nodded his head. He was convinced. "Your dad and mom are both alive. You actually have a little sister on the way."

Inuyasha suddenly disappeared. Miroku and Sango looked around for him, while Kagome looked back towards the Sacred Tree.

"Come on," she said, "I'll explain further."

About thirty-seven minutes later, Inuyasha came into the kitchen, joining Kagome, Miroku, and Sango around the kitchen table.

"So, another world, huh? That means our Inuyasha is stuck in your world now. I feel sorry for him," Miroku said, trying to break the silence.

"I feel sorry for them," Sango said, "No offense, but our Inuyasha is a spoiled brat."

"Sango, I admit, Inuyasha has his quirks," Miroku began, but Sango interrupted.

"I know you two have been friends for years now, Miroku, but even you have to admit Inuyasha could do with a good jolt of reality," Sango said.

Miroku sighed. "He has become more troublesome over the years."

"Wait a moment," Inuyasha said, suddenly realizing something, "If the Inuyasha who lives here is such a pervert, then…I'll kill him! He better not get anywhere near them! Damn it, I need to get back!" Inuyasha's claws dug into the wood.

"I see. And who are you so worried about, then?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"Kagome and Sango! It was bad enough with just you, but with two perverts? They won't stand a chance!" Inuyasha said, clenching his fists.

"Hey, hey, now, I'm not so bad!" Miroku said.

"You go around asking women to bare your child, and go after Kagome's and Sango's butts every chance you get, and I can't even remember how many times I've had to drag you away from the hot springs. It was bad enough when I was trying to get you away and they caught us!"

"Sango? In a hot spring?" Miroku's eyes turned dreamy, and his hand unconsciously started to move towards Sango's butt.

"Hey!" Sango said, jumping away a little, "Snap out of it!"

"So you travel with us four? Anyone else?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Kirara and Shippou," Inuyasha said, shrugging. He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He hated being wet. At least it was a hot day, so it cooled him down a bit.

"What do you think is going to happen to the other Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"They're probably going to think he's possessed. At least," and here Inuyasha looked down at his chest, as he realized that he wasn't wearing the necklace, "at least if he gets weird Kagome can control him. I never thought I'd be grateful for that necklace."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, curious. How did her other self control Inuyasha? Why? He seemed nice enough?

Inuyasha turned slightly red and looked away. "When the Kagome I know woke me up, I had just been pinned to the tree by Kikyou. You took look really alike," he added. Kagome's face turned a bit dark. "Anyways," Inuyasha hurried on, "I kind of got caught up in the heat of the moment, and tried to steal the jewel from you. Keade, however, stuck a subjugation necklace on me, and you control it."

"What?!" Kagome asked, "Those are illegal here! Of course," she continued, slightly abashed, "So is sealing someone without their written and signed consent or if they've done something illegal."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly, looking away from them. "It's not so bad," Inuyasha muttered, "I can't blame her for putting it on me, in the beginning. I was so mad when I was unsealed. I wanted to get back at Kikyou so badly for betraying me. I might have done something I regretted if she hadn't." He stopped, not looking back at them. They could all hear what he left unsaid. Why did she leave it on me? I wouldn't do anything now. Doesn't she trust me?

Kagome had at first thought she'd like to meet her other self, but now she wasn't so sure. "Why don't you hate her?" she asked in a quiet voice, "For having that power over you?"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, and looked back at them. "Because it's my fault it was put on in the first place. And if she thinks it's necessary, then I'm not going to argue about it."

Silence filled the kitchen for a moment. Miroku, feeling the mood in the room continue to fall, decided to cheer everyone up. "So," he asked, smiling around at everyone, "Who wants to play twister?"

End of Chapter

I remind you that each chapter will feature either Canon Inuyasha or PlayBoy Inuyasha. The following chapter will contain PB Inuyasha waking up in Keade's hut, and having to deal with questions and their lack of trust. And of course, everyone else there having to deal with his ego. Don't worry, however, the chapter after that will feature a little of what happened during Twister! And, of course, Inuyasha "Meets the Parents" and his brother.


End file.
